The present disclosure relates to holders for bottles or cups, and more particularly to attachable holders for baby bottles that provide a pleasing and stimulating appearance to an infant or toddler.
There are several baby bottle holders available on the market. However, many of them are difficult for an infant or toddler to use or grasp, as they do not have flexible arms. An infant or toddler can easily drop bottles without flexible arms when they make a sudden movement. Some bottle holders available in the market do have flexible arms, however, the arms are often too rigid to allow a young baby to bend the arms by himself or herself.
Further, there are several available bottle holders that are over engineered and contain metal or fabric and thus pose hazards for their intended purpose. For example, metal holders are bad for growing teeth as babies love to bite anything within their reach. Metal holders also may rust over time and can not be warmed in a microwave. Moreover, fabric covered bottle holders present a cleaning problem and trap bacteria and mold.
In addition, most available baby bottle holders do not present any appearance much less a pleasing and stimulating appearance to an infant or toddler. Many baby bottle holders fit over the neck portion of a baby bottle and have two arms for a baby to hold. Such baby bottle holders typically do not catch the attention of an infant or baby.
Also, typically, the portion of a bottle holder that fits over the neck portion of a baby bottle is not adaptable to different neck sizes. Thus, consumers have to find a bottle holder that will fit the baby bottles they are using.
Accordingly, there is a need for a holder for baby bottles that has flexible arms which can be easily manipulated by an infant or toddler when the infant or toddler suddenly moves his or her body but not his or her head. Further, there is a need for a holder that is easily washable and includes a portion made of a material that is easily adaptable to different bottle neck sizes. Finally, a bottle holder should ideally present a pleasing and stimulating appearance to an infant or toddler, for example, through the use of bright colors and/or by designing the bottle holder itself in the form of an animal or other attractive and entertaining shape.